<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk Dirty To Me by plotholes_ahead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999446">Talk Dirty To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_ahead/pseuds/plotholes_ahead'>plotholes_ahead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Charming Chiss, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, High Command Is Not Invited, M/M, Manners Matter, Porn with Feelings, Thrawn Loves Eli's Wild Space Accent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_ahead/pseuds/plotholes_ahead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli Vanto knows a thing or two about farming. With some extra time on their hands, Admiral Thrawn decides to exploit that knowledge…and some other things. </p>
<p>i.e. fun office sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk Dirty To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This could be read as a stand-alone, or as a pre-pre prequel to my current story. </p>
<p>Any random grain facts included here, I dug from the abyss of Wookieepedia. : )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Admiral Thrawn and Lt. Commander Eli Vanto stood in the Chiss’s office space. Thrawn looked over at Vanto. The human was pacing leisurely up and down the office, scrolling on his datapad, a small frown on his handsome face. Thrawn was sure he was doing something productive, probably one of the fourteen running tasks Thrawn had for the man. </p>
<p>They hadn’t spoken in hours. Not because they were arguing, but because they both worked better in silence. They should probably take a break soon. </p>
<p>Vanto ran his fingers through his hair, his shoulders rising and falling with a soft sigh. He looked tired. </p>
<p>Thrawn should order him a caf. </p>
<p>Thrawn glanced at the chrono. </p>
<p>He’d order Vanto a caf later.</p>
<p>“Commander Vanto.”</p>
<p>Eli looked up, “Yes, Admiral?” </p>
<p>“You know a few things about farming, do you not?” Thrawn held out his datapad after Eli shrugged noncommittally, but nodded. “Will you assist me?”</p>
<p>Eli stepped over and took the datapad from him, “Of course. What would you like?”</p>
<p>
  <em>You. Bent over my desk.</em>
</p>
<p>Thrawn turned away from him, “Can you cross check the three lists on my screen; scan them for irregularities, patterns, anything that might stand out to you?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Admiral.”</p>
<p>“And will you please,” Thrawn added, over his shoulder. “Give voice to your progress? Hearing it aloud renders my mind…stimulated.” </p>
<p>“Ok,” Eli muttered, his eyes scanning the data, his back to Thrawn. He flipped through the files and zoomed in when necessary so he didn’t have to squint. </p>
<p>“Well, first off, the Holonet connection in here is crap. It’s much weaker than it should be.”</p>
<p>“I will have to get someone on that,” Thrawn said softly, now watching Eli from the other side of his office. He would try to give the impression that he was admiring his artwork, if Eli looked back at him. But Thrawn was currently eyeing a much more organic form of art for the moment, and found it far more inspiring.</p>
<p>He scanned Eli’s body, taking in his lean form, perfect for tossing around a bedroom, or holding up against a wall. His crimson eyes traveled over the human’s taut backside and his fingers twitched. He bit his lip.</p>
<p>“Ebla grain sales have gone down, but not because of price increases. Apparently no one wants it anymore. Probably because they’ve realized that the Sacorrian grain flys are more expensive to get under control than just growing a different grain.”</p>
<p>“Mm hmm,” Thrawn said, his eyes roaming distractedly over Eli’s back and shoulders. “That must be it.”</p>
<p>Eli turned his head to glance in his direction, but did not make eye contact. </p>
<p>Thrawn was busy undressing him in his mind. He moved to sit in a chair behind Eli and to his right, listening to the man tell him, in his Wild Space intonation, all about the different variants in soils and crops, that most people didn’t know about.</p>
<p>But Eli knew about then. Of course he did; the brilliant, beautifully accented, tan-skinned, mathematical genius.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you’d consider it interesting, but they’ve started growing quinto grain on one of the moons of Endor, which is typically found on Kegan,” Eli told him, his eyes still searching the small device. He shifted his weight, cocking his hip to one side. Thrawn grinned at the view the human’s posture granted him. “<em>I</em> find it interesting because I’m pretty sure most of those locals are allergic to it. I wonder if they’ll bring in other species to farm it.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense,” Thrawn rumbled, not fully tracking if it did or not. He was too busy losing himself in Eli’s drawl; the way he slurred words together, making an entirely boring and precise data analysis oddly smooth and sensual. </p>
<p>Thrawn shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other in an attempt to hide his growing arousal.</p>
<p>Eli continued to explain everything he deduced from the information on Thrawn’s datapad. The Chiss did not interrupt him, but instead listened to the way his lips wrapped around the word ‘about’ or how every word ending in ‘ing’ was seemingly cut short. He chimed in every now and then with a subdued ‘of course’ or ‘interesting.’</p>
<p>Eli didn’t glance at Thrawn, but he eventually walked over to stand in front of him, leaning against his desk. He crisscrossed his ankles, appearing relaxed and completely immersed in his task. </p>
<p>Thrawn also liked that about Eli. Not only was he incredibly competent, quick, and accurate when it came to his work, but he was willing to drop pretty much anything he was doing to assist Thrawn. The Admiral tried not to take advantage of that, but he had to admit it was difficult at times.</p>
<p>Like now, when the human sounded so intelligent, and <em>enticing</em>; adding little facts to what he read, that only he would know.  </p>
<p>What was he saying? Something about power turbines…</p>
<p>
  <em>Say it again.</em>
</p>
<p>Thrawn twitched in his trousers. He leaned his elbow on one armrest and brought his fist to his mouth, digging his teeth into his knuckle. He stared up at Eli through slightly narrowed eyes as if concentrating, or sizing up his prey.</p>
<p>Eli took a steady breath and spoke slowly, “I think that’s about it, sir.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank Gods.</em>
</p>
<p>Before Eli could even look up from the screen, Thrawn used the armrests to push up and out of his chair and launch himself towards Eli. He wrapped his arms around the human’s waist and lifted him off the office floor, placing him unceremoniously on top of files and datacards.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Eli hollered, laughing. </p>
<p>Thrawn’s mouth muffled Eli’s next words as the Chiss crushed his lips to Eli’s. Grabbing hold of Eli’s backside, he yanked the human closer, pulling him flush to his body. Eli’s moan vibrated both their lips when he felt Thrawn’s erection against his abdomen. </p>
<p>Eli broke the kiss, retreating a few inches. “I knew it,” he said, chuckling. “I knew there had to be a reason you weren’t interrupting me.”</p>
<p>Thrawn smiled as he dipped his head to Eli’s neck, “I do not interrupt you when you speak.” He mouthed at the sensitive flesh of Eli’s throat. “Doing so would be bad manners.”</p>
<p>“You know what else is bad- Thrawn!” Eli’s explanation was cut off when Thrawn’s hands unclasped his trousers, his teeth nipping at Eli’s neck. He lifted the human off the desk with one arm and tugged his pants off with the other. Eli circled his arms around Thrawn’s neck, securing himself against his strong body.</p>
<p>“You can’t just take me on top of an active desk terminal,” Eli told him with mock offense.</p>
<p>Thrawn’s movements halted. He pulled back, “I can not or should not?”</p>
<p>Eli’s eyes flicked back and forth between his. He grinned, “<em>Should</em> not.”</p>
<p>Thrawn smiled. ‘Can not’ would communicate that Eli did not want this. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case.</p>
<p>Eli was flattened onto his back as Thrawn straddled him, crawling half way up his body in order to lean a little to his left and finger a couple keys on his desk panel. Firstly, to lock both layers of double doors to his office on the highest security level, which pretty much meant him and Eli only. Second, to turn off all incoming and outgoing audio, visual, and holographic abilities of his desk terminal. He did not plan on making any calls to High Command while fucking his aide into his office tabletop. </p>
<p>Nope, not today.</p>
<p>“There,” Thrawn said, satisfied. “Now I will take you on an <em>inactive</em> desk terminal.”</p>
<p>While he was hovering over Eli, fiddling with his control panel, Eli had masterfully gotten to work on the fasteners of his tunic and trousers. Now, as Thrawn made his way back to the floor, the human pushed his tunic off his shoulders and tried to shimmy his pants over his hips, unsuccessfully. </p>
<p>Thrawn chuckled and finished undressing himself. Eli, now sitting on the edge of the desk, crossed his arms and took the fabric of his shirt in his hands, pulling it smoothly over his head. </p>
<p>Once both men were naked, they paused, staring hungrily at each other. Eli looked Thrawn up and down, taking in his stiff arousal and hard body, his tongue snaking out to trace his bottom lip before taking it between his teeth. </p>
<p><em>That’s it.</em> </p>
<p>Thrawn’s hand gripped the back of Eli’s head, fingers woven in short brown hair as Eli’s traveled over chiseled arms, snaking around to run his palms down his muscular back. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, soft and wet and warm and full of heated passion. It had only been...what?...five hours since they did this last? But they never knew when they’d be hit with a crisis, so when they had the time, they took advantage of it.</p>
<p>Eli hopped off the desk and spun around, pressing his ass into Thrawn, feeling the Chiss’s heavy erection resting against his low back. Thrawn reached around to take Eli’s chin between his finger and thumb and tilted his own head to once again cover Eli’s mouth with his own.  </p>
<p>Eli gripped the thighs behind him, his nails digging into strong quads. Thrawn pitched his hips backwards, dragging his already leaking cock along Eli’s back and into the cleft of his ass cheeks. He positioned himself against Eli’s entrance; spreading a cheek with one hand to gain access better to his hole. He pressed forward, holding him tight to his body with his free arm. </p>
<p>Eli gasped as the first thick inch stretched him open. He removed his hands from Thrawn’s legs to brace himself on the desk in front of him.   </p>
<p>Thrawn stilled. “Don’t let me hurt you,” he whispered in response to Eli’s gasp. “It hasn’t been very long.”</p>
<p>“That just means I’m still open for you,” Eli said, breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Not true,” Thrawn said, the pressure of him beginning to retreat pulling at Eli’s insides.</p>
<p>“Oh, for the love of the Force,” Eli’s fiery spirit came through. “<em>Please</em> just fuck me.”</p>
<p>Thrawn smiled and kissed Eli’s cheek, “As you wish.”</p>
<p>He applied just enough pressure to slowly slip further past tight rings as he sank into Eli, who groaned loudly and pushed back against him.</p>
<p>Thrawn closed his eyes at the sweet pleasure enveloping his cock, pulling him in deeper. His grip on Eli increased, “You are <em>so tight</em>. Are you sure-”</p>
<p>Eli clenched his muscles around Thrawn. </p>
<p>“<em>Eli</em>,” Thrawn gasped. </p>
<p>Eli turned his head so Thrawn could hear him clearly, “I will tell you when I’m not alright. I just spoke for ten minutes straight about random crops and grimy equipment. <em>Please</em> make it worth it.”   </p>
<p>The demand in Eli’s tone did not even permit Thrawn a chuckle. He gripped the human’s shoulder and shoved him forward without a word, his chest pressing into the cool metal of the desk below. Tiny bumps appeared all over his body as Thrawn pulled out, slicking his opening with lube from tracts that lined his member. </p>
<p>The tracts weren’t overly raised from the main shaft; Eli could feel them, but the most appealing element of Thrawn’s cock was that it never needed lube. As soon as they got going, Thrawn stayed soaking wet until they were finished. Sometimes that was hours.   </p>
<p>He struck up a deliberate and calculated pace, slow and deep, rocking into his responsive partner; the human groaning and bucking his hips to meet Thrawn’s thrusts. Little pleasure-filled gasps escaped him every time Thrawn couldn’t push any deeper, but tried anyways. </p>
<p>Lifting one of his own legs to lay across the desk, his knee bent and pulled up as high to the side as it would go, Eli adjusted his rock hard, weeping cock between himself and Thrawn’s desk. He was going to make a mess all over it, he just knew.  </p>
<p>Thrawn yanked him closer to the edge of the desk. One of Eli’s favorite things was having Thrawn’s hands on him; on his hips, on his ass, in his hair, anywhere. This time, one hand had both of Eli’s wrists latched behind his back. Eli was totally ok with it as long as…he twisted his wrist - there…as long as he could grasp Thrawn, too. </p>
<p>The Chiss tightened his grip on Eli at the same time he drove forward, <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, yes,” Eli cried as Thrawn pounded into him at the angle that made him see stars. “Don’t stop. <em>Please don’t stop</em>.”</p>
<p>Thrawn didn’t dare. He thrust into Eli again and again and <em>again</em> until the helpless human was all but a pile of spasm-ridden twitches and incoherent speech.</p>
<p>“Eli, you’re-” Thrawn panted. “You feel <em>incredible</em>.”</p>
<p>Thrawn, for his part, couldn’t remember what planet he grew up on. As the human below him shouted lewd desires, dripping precum onto his desk and gyrating below him, Thrawn knew that this man; Eli, was the only being he’d ever be with again. He’d make that promise to him one day. Then he could hear <em>that voice</em> whenever he wanted, and make it cry out his name every night.  </p>
<p>Eli let his face fall to the desk’s surface, the jerking motion behind him causing his cheek to catch on the smoothness of it, but he didn’t care. He was so close to being utterly pleasure-spent that Thrawn could spit on him and he’d still come all over the place.</p>
<p>Actually…</p>
<p>No, not today.</p>
<p>“<em>Make me come</em>, Thrawn,” Eli whined, his eyes shut tight. “<em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p>Thrawn loved that word on Eli’s tongue. The Chiss tried reaching a hand under Eli’s body, but the younger man dissuaded him, “I really…don’t…need that.”</p>
<p>His mouth was dry, the rhythm of his words harmonizing with the beat being played into him from behind. Thrawn breathed out a grin, his hand now free to take hold of Eli’s thigh and forcefully press it further into the desk. Eli didn’t mind; the added pressure tilted his pelvis at just the right angle…<em>just</em> enough for Thrawn to <em>slam</em> into his prostate.</p>
<p>“Fuck, <em>ye-es</em>!” Eli shouted out as he came, eyes screwed shut, clenching Thrawn’s wrist and digging his nails into blue flesh, his body contracting and convulsing around him.   </p>
<p>Thrawn’s cock expanded, as it usually did, when he came inside Eli, stretching him to the brink. He ground out the human’s name as his lover’s orgasm subsequently ricocheted pleasure pulses throughout his own body, shooting a hot stream of liquid into the quaking human below him. </p>
<p>Thrawn’s own fervent shuddering ceased after a few more reflexive jerks into Eli’s now tender body.</p>
<p>He rested there a moment, his own muscles burning and his hair damp with sweat. He rained kisses on Eli’s back and shoulders, whispering loving words in his ear and trailing soothing caresses along the worn-out human. He waited like this long enough for both of their breathing to stabilize and for him to soften.   </p>
<p>He held Eli’s hips steady and gingerly pulled out, trickling some of himself onto his desk. Eli rolled on to his back, smiling up at him; that beautiful, blissful post-orgasmic grin. The Chiss bent over him, and with more elegance and softness than should be manageable after such an act, pressed his lips to Eli’s and kissed him until there was nothing more the human wanted to do than sleep. Thrawn could be so charming when he wanted to.     </p>
<p>The Chiss retreated suddenly, “Did you say Endorians are allergic to quinto grain?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eli confirmed, frowning and blinking himself alert. “Why?”</p>
<p>Thrawn pushed himself up from the desk, as if feeling completely renewed, and promptly pulled his pants back on, muttering “…interesting.” </p>
<p>Eli watched, propped up on his elbows, as Thrawn made his way around his desk to the main panel, reactivated his terminal and began a search.    </p>
<p>Eli fell back onto the soiled desk surface. Not even two minutes after an orgasm, leaving his partner stark naked where he left him, Thrawn was already back to work, no doubt searching out a new pirate or smuggler gang. </p>
<p>
  <em>So much for charming.</em>
</p>
<p>“Commander Vanto?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Admiral?” came Eli’s dry response. He remained lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“I will need your assistance with the research,” Thrawn said quietly, frowning at his screen.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Eli sat up, his legs still dangling off the side of the desk. The movement must have drawn Thrawn’s eye because he said immediately after, “On second thought, belay that.”</p>
<p>He moved around his office, picking up the clothes that had been flung around the room. He strode to Eli, “I daresay you are in need of a shower, Commander.”</p>
<p>Eli scoffed, “Ridding the world of the filth can wait?”</p>
<p>Thrawn’s eyes traveled languidly over Eli’s still nude body, noting the fingerprints he’d left on his wrists. The corner of his lips turned up when red eyes met brown.</p>
<p>“Come, Eli,” Thrawn said quietly. “We will clean <em>you</em> up, first.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok…unconventionally charming.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>